counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Schmidt Machine Pistol
$1100 (1.1) |origin = |ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 30 / 100 (1.1) |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 857 RPM |weightloaded = 1.3 kilograms |projectileweight = 8 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1280 |muzzleenergy = 606 joules |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.1 seconds |counterpart = MAC-10 |Movement_speed = 250 / 250 (100%) |Rangemodifier = 0.85 |Entity = weapon_tmp |Game = |Magazine_cost = $20 |Water=Yes }}The Schmidt Machine Pistol, more commonly known as the TMP, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was replaced by the MP9. Overview The TMP, short for Tactical Machine Pistol, is a fairly weak suppressed submachine gun only available to the Counter-Terrorists. The TMP is the only SMG weapon with a silencer in the games, and it cannot be removed. The weakest primary weapon in terms of damage and penetration power (especially in 1.6), the TMP is an unpopular weapon among the community. Its upsides are its high rate of fire, low weight, fast reload, permanent silencer, and low price. In earlier games, the TMP is also very inaccurate and has a wide recoil pattern. In Source, the TMP is more accurate and has lower spread, increasing its effectiveness somewhat compared to earlier games. If equipped with the 9×19mm Sidearm or .40 Dual Elites, they will draw from a single ammo reserve due to sharing the same cartridge. (Only in 1.6 and Condition Zero). Properties Tactics * This weapon is the most effective in close quarters rather than for medium and long ranges. * This is also a good stealth weapon due to the silencer. It may have more use on winding maps such as Office or Nuke than maps such as Dust2. * Flanking or attack from behind is an effective tactic for TMP users, especially in older games, which at the most of the time, the enemy has the advantage if fought head on. * Ambushing is a good tactic for TMP users, as the weapon's fast fire rate can quickly hose down a stream of bullets when enemies are caught off guard. * At close ranges, spray full-auto and aim at the head. Two hits at the head will kill, which is surprisingly achievable due to its good rate of fire. ** When confronting an enemy player at medium range, be sure to crouch and aim low or at the chest or legs while firing. The inaccuracy of the weapon cannot guarantee a headshot and will just waste precious ammunition and time. ** If an enemy target is behind cover, switch to a pistol or retreat and wait until a target exposes himself. ** Use the TMP aggressively in small maps. Try to get close before attack or flank the enemy team from the rear. You should have the element of surprise due to the fact that your gun is silenced. ** Forget about using the TMP at long ranges, because its cone of fire is very large, the bullets will go all over the place even when used at medium range. It is best to utilize this weapon for ambush purposes when the enemy gets very close to your position. * If the recoil from this submachine gun becomes too uncontrollable, be sure to aim for the legs or retreat and wait for a few seconds to increase accuracy (or lower accumulated recoil). Usually, the silencer will enable you to remain hidden behind props, especially if enemies are distracted by loud gunfire from a fight. * If cover is available, reloading may be the better option instead of changing weapons due to the quick reload. * In Source, the TMP is an effective weapon in early rounds but it's suggested to use a better weapon later on. Although the rate of fire of the TMP can be used as an advantage, the damage output is not enough to compete with the P90 and most rifles. * It might be wise to pull out your sidearm in open areas, due to this weapon's limited reach and accuracy. * Remember to reload often, the TMP has a short reload time but it can empty the magazine very quickly. Furthermore, the TMP user may need more than half a magazine to kill an enemy. ** If you are running out of ammunition and would prefer to use the TMP because of its silencer, look for dropped weapons like the 9×19mm Sidearm and K&M Sub-Machine Gun. * Keep strafing and taking cover while firing at enemies. This can allow the TMP to regain accuracy for every time you stop firing. You may even score a headshot with this technique. * If the buy time has not expired, the TMP can be purchased during the pistol round if you can score more than 2 kills (provided you don't purchase any other items). This should allow you to eliminate Terrorists with this SMG, though users need to know it sacrifices accuracy for a high rate of fire. * Although the TMP is best used for spraying bullets while retaining stealth, it is possible for a TMP user to burst-fire at medium ranges (excluding long distances). This is best done against exposed, unaware targets that are either armed with weaker weaponry or cannot fight back due to low health. Appearances Counter-Strike= In the later removed Counter-Terrorist Training Center map, the player was required to purchase either the Schmidt Machine Pistol, K&M Sub-Machine Gun, ES C90, or KM UMP45 for the first live ammunition exercise. |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the following bots use the Schmidt Machine Pistol as their main weapon: *Gus: Cost 1 (w/ 228 Compact) *Leon: Cost 2 (w/ ES Five-seven) Counter-Terrorist bots that prefer the ES C90 may purchase the Schmidt Machine Pistol if they do not have enough money to purchase their main weapon, as well if they cannot afford the K&M Sub-Machine Gun. |-|Deleted Scenes= The Schmidt Machine Pistol is used by Terrorists in every level of the game except for Counter Terrorist Training, Secret War, and DrugLab, and as for the player, they are given the weapon at the start of Miami Heat. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Trivia *The HUD icons show the TMP without its silencer. * Despite the TMP being a Counter-terrorist weapon, the player only has access to it in Miami Heat, while a lot more Terrorists use the TMP in Deleted Scenes. Oppositely Counter-Terrorists uses the MAC-10 instead for this class weapon which is seen in the said mission. * The TMP in Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes appears to have a picatinny rail, while it is not included in Counter-Strike or Source. * In Counter-Strike: Source, this is the only weapon to have an idle animation other than the Dual Berettas or cycling the gun. Instead, the player simply put his left hand on the foregrip in the draw animation and replace the magazine without even cocking the bolt in the reload animation. ** The other weapons that share this trait are the .40 Dual Elites, the XM1014 and the Desert Eagle. * Like its counterpart, the MAC-10, the TMP shares its cartridge with the spawn pistol of the opposing faction (the 9×19mm Sidearm). * Like the MP9 in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the TMP has the fastest reload time in the Counter-Strike series. * In Global Offensive, TMP model can be found leftover in the files of the 1.0.0.40 beta, but is left unused. * In Counter-Strike Xbox, the buy menu displayed that the TMP has no specialties, despite still having a silencer. The reason for this is likely because the TMP's silencer is non-detachable, causing it to be treated as a non-special property. * In Counter-Strike 1.6, when reloading, the TMP's magazine clips through the handle, just like the P228. External links *Steyr TMP at Wikipedia. tr:Schmidt Makineli Tabanca Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Global Offensive cut content